


Multijugos

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: Aquí tenéis la play list que me inspiró escribiendo este fichttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/323vnRjhCpjxbyNTw9ELAq?si=IBr092mPRxuhzypfve3hoADraco está entrenando para ser Auror y descubre algo que no sabe muy bien manejar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí tenéis la play list que me inspiró escribiendo este fic 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/323vnRjhCpjxbyNTw9ELAq?si=IBr092mPRxuhzypfve3h

El sol ha brillado desde muy temprano esta mañana. Cosa extraña estando en pleno enero y después de la tormenta de los últimos días. De hecho, la cantidad de nubes grises del día anterior pronosticaba más una jornada de nieve que un cielo despejado y azul como el que se puede observar hoy desde cualquier ventana de esa parte de Reino Unido.  
Por eso, cuando Draco se levanta, piensa que es un buen augurio. Que quizá hoy tenga un buen día y no tenga ganas de maldecir a nadie, como le paso ayer, e intenta ser positivo. No puede ser que todo salga mal hoy también.  
Desde el lugar en el que se encuentra en la habitación, mientras termina de vestirse y prepararse para salir a correr, puede contemplar el fuego en la chimenea. Sabe que estar en forma es primordial para su entrenamiento de auror, y aunque para un puesto más bien burocrático como al que él aspira no es algo que vaya a necesitar, pasar las pruebas físicas es obligatorio para cualquiera independientemente de a qué departamento vaya destinado.  
A sus treinta años recién cumplidos es el más mayor de toda la academia. Compite contra chavales recién salidos de Hogwarts u otras escuelas y también algún que otro chico un poco mayor que ha tenido un año sabático o que ha probado suerte en otra rama y ha cambiado de opinión más tarde.  
Es por eso que tiene que esforzarse más, levantarse antes que el resto, irse a dormir el último. Ya le jode bastante que lo llamen “papá Malfoy”; pero no es culpa suya que para ser forense y pocionista en el cuerpo de aurores tenga que pasar por el mismo entrenamiento físico que los que luego saldrán a por magos oscuros, como si él fuese a dejar su laboratorio para ir a algún otro sitio que no sea la cafetería o el baño.  
A las ocho en punto ya está sentado en una mesa desayunando con el resto de sus compañeros listo para el examen de ocultamiento que tendrán en media hora. Lo único bueno que tiene ser uno de los estudiantes con más experiencia son los exámenes prácticos de hechizos. Mientras que los más jóvenes están estresados ensayando y agitando sus varitas por ahí, el tan solo repasa un poco para cerciorarse de que le sale bien, aunque tiene que decir que le da un poco de pena observar a los chicos nerviosos ante la prueba y le recuerda a sus tiempos en la escuela lo que le trae bastante buenos recuerdos también; echa de menos ese tiempo y los envidia al saber que su vida en el colegio fue normal y corriente sin mortifagos, ni magos tenebrosos, ni Potters.  
Tan sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos se encuentra que el sonido del altavoz donde anuncian las clases le ha hecho dar un pequeño brinco en su silla.  
“Atención a todos los estudiantes. Todas las actividades programadas para el día de hoy han sido canceladas. Las clases y exámenes serán pospuestos. Las actividades extraordinarias serán anuladas hasta nueva orden. Cuando se disponga de nuevas fechas y horarios se les informara en sus avisadores y también en los tablones de anuncios, así que estén atentos a cualquier cambio. Tómense el día de hoy para estudiar o practicar diferentes materias. Muchas gracias.”  
Lo primero que hace es observar a su alrededor para comprobar que el resto de estudiantes están tan atónitos como él. No es que sea raro que hayan suspendido las clases. Es extraordinario en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, no recuerda que haya pasado antes jamás así que no termina de creérselo. Porque es su segundo año en la academia y jamás había pasado algo así. Ni siquiera cuando uno de los estudiantes se hirió gravemente durante una de las actividades programadas interrumpieron las clases.  
–Algo gordo está pasando Draco.  
Este, gira la cabeza repentinamente al oír la voz de Moran Volkov.  
–Eso parece –responde mientras muerde una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.  
Moran es su compañera en todas las actividades en las que es preciso tener un compañero. No fue algo fortuito, es, básicamente porque nació y creció en el extranjero y no lo conocía a él ni a su pasado, así que cuando vio que era el único sin pareja durante una de las primeras actividades que se realizaron, se pegó a él sin preguntarse porque nadie más quería hacerlo.  
Al principio Draco no le hizo mucho caso, una chica que hablaba el idioma un poco a trompicones y que era además casi diez años menor que él, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tener alguien allí, aunque fuese solo para charlar, le proporcionaba mucha paz mental y sobre todo desahogo; a veces las clases eran abrumadoras y te dejaban roto en todos los aspectos.  
Pronto empezaron a hacerle el vacío a Moran por ser su amiga y no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla también para la hora de las comidas y el tiempo de ocio o estudio.  
Tiene que admitir que la chica tiene un humor negro que a veces le hace escandalizarse un poco y también es tan sabelotodo que le recuerda terriblemente a Granger, pero es una compañera muy leal y sabe que puede contar con ella para lo que necesite. Y porque no decirlo, le da un poco de miedo el carácter que tiene.  
Ahora corren muchos rumores de que son pareja o están liados. Algo que a Draco no le molesta en absoluto, aunque a ella un poco. Según dice porque le hace imposible ligar ya que todos piensan que Draco podría maldecirles si se atreven a salir con ella. Él en cambio, no ha ido allí a ligar ni a perder el tiempo con tonterías. Sus padres le han buscado un matrimonio concertado en cuanto termine sus estudios con una chica a la que detestará; puede que en su fuero interno esa sea una de las razones por la que no hace más que añadir especializaciones y alargar unos estudios que a sus padres se le hacen interminables.  
–A lo mejor tiene que ver con que me hayan echado de mi habitación –sugiere Moran como el que no quiere la cosa mientras muerde una manzana.  
–¿Qué es eso de que te han echado de la habitación? –también le gustaría añadir que como es que no se ha enterado antes de eso si hay veces que lo llama solo para avisarle de lo que va a haber en el almuerzo al día siguiente, pero eso no se lo pregunta.  
–Sí, pero no de mi habitación la que comparto con el resto de chicas –aclara–, si no la que me concedieron durante una semana por haber quedado primera en la Gymkana que hicimos en Exteriores II. No sé si te acuerdas.  
Y oh, Draco lo recuerda perfectamente, él quedo tercero. Por la cola. Antepenúltimo, vamos. Aun le duele el culo por un aterrizaje en el barro durante aquella prueba. Y el ego. Podría decirse que el ego le duele bastante más que el culo y eso que llego a pensar en ir a la enfermería por si se había roto algo.  
–¿Y cuál ha sido la explicación para eso? –pregunta mientras sonríe al pensar que gracias a Merlín ya no le duele nada.  
–Básicamente, que se va a incorporar alguien nuevo y que necesitaban esa habitación. Luego me dijeron que ya me recompensarían con otra cosa. Como si fuese tan fácil –bufa Moran–, quiero mi baño propio…  
–Si es un alumno nuevo –sigue interesado Draco–, ¿por qué no va a las habitaciones de los de primer año? Además, es raro que admitan a alguien a mitad de curso.  
Moran admira la paranoia del hombre frente a ella. Quiere pensar que es un rasgo adquirido por alguien que ha pasado una guerra. Todo le parece sospechoso y una conspiración. Y aunque le duele admitirlo tiene que decir que muchas veces ha terminado dándole la razón. También puede decir que no es casualidad, ya que Draco es una persona meticulosa y muy observadora.  
–Lo sé –suspira sin atisbo de que aquel tema le parezca ni raro ni interesante–. Pero nos hemos quedado sin planes, ¿qué hacemos? Después de ir a buscar mis cosas a la habitación, por cierto. Necesito llevarlas a la mía.  
Típico de Moran, ni siquiera se ha molestado en ir a buscar sus cosas aun sabiendo que alguien va a ir a esa habitación. Solo de pensar que alguien tocase las suyas mientras él no está o peor, que las muevan a otro sitio sin el estar presente…  
Así que después de discutir y que Draco tenga que insistirle en que lo más prudente seria ir a recoger esas cosas y llevarlas a su habitación en el ala de estudiantes, terminan en el pasillo donde se encuentran las habitaciones individuales que normalmente pertenecen a profesores y otro personal.  
Durante el trayecto no solo se han encontrado a un grupo de profesores que parecían bastante ajetreados, si no a un montón de personas que no conocían de nada, algunas llevaban uniforme que Draco desconocía, otros parecían personal del ministerio, aunque no sabría decir de que departamentos trabajaban.  
–¿Estás segura de que es un alumno nuevo y no el Ministro de Magia? Nunca había visto tanto alboroto por aquí –dice Draco esquivando a un hombre alto y fuerte que no reconoce de la academia.  
El rubio se gira a mirarlo mientras ya está tras él y sigue pensativo. Tanto alboroto, tanto ajetreo le da mala espina, le da la sensación de que está pasando algo; y que Moran sea totalmente ajena a todo puede que le moleste un poco. Bajan unas escaleras que les separan de su destino y encuentran a otro hombre igual de alto, pero quizá más grande que el anterior, caminando delante de la puerta.  
Su amiga, de nuevo sin inmutarse, sigue caminando como si no pasase nada, aunque el tipo se les queda mirando. Moran aprovecha una brecha de pocos segundos para intentar abrir la puerta con un alohomora que por supuesto no tiene ningún efecto.  
Mientras se aleja, la chica no deja de girar la cabeza hacia atrás para observar al auror que está ahora plantado delante de la puerta imaginando que ambos han ido a cotillear que está pasando.  
–¿Le has visto la chaqueta? –dice con un tono de voz bastante más bajo que el que Draco está acostumbrado a oír en ella. Este niega con la cabeza así que continua–, es de una unidad especial. De los que trabajan en el extranjero. Ese tío no es un alumno nuevo; lo que no tengo ni idea es quien cojones es y porque viene aquí.  
–Vaya, me asombra tu capacidad de síntesis, pero más me asombra que te hayas quedado sin tus cosas y no hayas entrado en cólera –una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro sin que pueda evitarlo.  
–¿Quién ha dicho que me haya quedado sin mis cosas?  
–Pero a ver, cuando el nuevo alumno la ocupe, ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
–Tú quieres saber quién es el nuevo inquilino, yo también. Dejar mis cosas ahí no ha sido más que una estratagema para averiguar de quien se trata; ahora no me dejan más opción que entrar a recogerlas –intenta que su tono sea inocente, y podría pasar por ello si no fuese porque Draco la conoce demasiado bien.  
Moran sonríe como si su plan fuese infalible y la verdad, él ve lagunas. No se da cuenta que está tratando con los aurores y que, aunque ellos sean proyectos de estos, eso no les da ninguna clase de inmunidad a la hora de entrar en sitios como si nada.  
Al día siguiente, ambos aprovechan cambios de guardia para ir a intentar con los hechizos básicos que han aprendido en la academia, pero los márgenes que tienen son muy pequeños, necesitan más tiempo.  
Después de unos pocos intentos, Draco se da por vencido.  
–Ahora te has quedado sin tus cosas y sin saber quién es el misterioso nuevo alumno.  
–Eso es lo que te has creído tú –insiste ella sin cansarse–, este era mi primer plan. Solo quería comprobar que no era así de fácil entrar, imagina que hago un plan maestro y llegamos y solo hacía falta un alohomora o uno de estos hechizos básicos. Habría parecido una estúpida. Pero tengo más planes.  
Draco se queda dormido escuchando los planes de Moran que se ha empecinado en conocer a la persona que a él cada vez le da menos interés conocer. Le ha dado vueltas y ha llegado a la conclusión y seguro que es algún antiguo Auror que ha decidido colgar la túnica y dedicarse a la enseñanza o alguno importante que viene a dar una clase maestra o algo así. No entiende la curiosidad y el empeño que su amiga le pone siempre a todo, pero también le da pereza convencerla de lo que él considera una pérdida de tiempo.  
Cuando despierta, le da la impresión de que ella no ha dormido, la ve agitando su varita y susurrando (para no despertarle imagina) hechizos que no llega a oír del todo.  
Mientras bosteza audiblemente para dejarle saber que está despierto, se levanta y consulta la hora.  
–¿Has dormido acaso? –le pregunta sin importarle mucho la respuesta.  
–Creo que ya sé cómo entrar –asegura sin mirarle.  
–Y yo estoy deseando saberlo –ironiza mientras se mete en el baño a darse una ducha y prepararse para el día que le espera.  
Hoy tampoco hay clases o actividades lo que tiene a Draco con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Aun así, se dirige a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco mientras decide si hará algún tipo de ejercicio físico para las pruebas y exámenes que le quedan o lo postergará todo lo posible como le gustaría hacer.  
–¿No piensas mostrar si quiera un poco de interés en mi plan? ¿aunque sea porque eres mi único amigo aquí?  
Draco deja caer el libro que sostiene y hasta hace un segundo estaba leyendo.  
–A ver, ilústrame con ese magnífico plan que tienes y veremos a ver si es posible llevarlo a cabo esta vez o es tan irrisorio como el anterior –Draco para, porque por un segundo, se ha recordado a su antiguo profesor de pociones.  
–He estado haciendo averiguaciones –dice casi susurrando, no sabe muy bien si porque están en la biblioteca o porque no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que están hablando–, y la persona que va a ocupar la habitación se ha retrasado por alguna razón. Ahora mismo hay vigilancia, algo que no entiendo, pero he oído a dos aurores que hacían ronda, que esta tarde lo “traen” y que iban a necesitar que todos estén dando apoyo, así que, durante un rato, mientras están ocupados trayendo a esa persona, nadie estará vigilando. Tengo unas 3 o 4 horas para averiguar cómo entrar en esa habitación.  
Draco asiente, no quiere involucrarse en este plan absurdo. No le interesa lo más mínimo meterse en un lío con su historial, no le merece la pena aunque fuese el ministro de magia en persona.  
Hasta que dos horas después, Moran aparece con cierta información.  
–¿Te suena de algo el nombre Walden MacNair?  
Haciendo un esfuerzo por no escupir el zumo de calabaza que se está bebiendo, observa a su amiga alzando una ceja.  
–¿Se puede saber dónde has oído ese nombre?  
–Al parecer, la persona que viene está relacionada con este tal MacNair de alguna forma. No sé decirte exactamente la conexión porque no he llegado a tiempo de oír toda la conversación.  
–¿Cuál es exactamente el momento en el que van a trasladar a esa persona y tenemos vía libre para entrar en esa habitación?  
–Vaya, ahora de repente muestras interés, ese tal MacNair tiene que ser alguien gordo.  
Y tanto que lo es, piensa Draco. No puede ser que traigan a un mortífago a la academia, tiene que ser otra cosa, alguien relacionado con la guerra quizás. Pero que él sepa, MacNair hace años que anda en búsqueda y captura y no ha asomado la cabeza ni una vez. ¿Y si alguien ha hecho algo? Algún antiguo mortífago con ganas de revivir ciertos prejuicios ha podido hacer algo que haya llamado la atención de los Aurores. Quizás hayan montado un dispositivo especial de búsqueda.  
Dos horas después, está delante de la puerta de la habitación con su amiga y esta está probando hechizos para romper las protecciones infructuosamente.  
–¿Y tú quieres ser auror? –pregunta Draco jocoso–, ¿has probado si quiera a aparecerte dentro de la habitación?  
Moran lo mira con una ceja alzada y desaparece de repente para aparecer de nuevo tres segundos más tarde.  
–Vamos –le dice sin más antes de agarrarlo de ambos brazos y aparecerle dentro de la habitación.  
–¿Nadie te ha enseñado modales? –pregunta mientras observa de un lado a otro sin percibir ninguna diferencia en la habitación desde la última vez que estuvo en ella.  
Pero Moran está muy distraída mirando todo e intentando buscar algo que le de alguna pista del misterioso inquilino.  
Cuando está metiendo una enorme caja dentro de una bolsa mágica, se oye la puerta. Ambos se quedan paralizados por un segundo, pero en seguida su entrenamiento de aurores les hace reaccionar, se refugian en el rincón más alejado de la habitación y se echan un hechizo de ocultación.


	2. Capítulo 2

Draco espera con una anticipación y una sensación en el estómago que reconoce pero que hace años que no sentía. Y que odia. Le late el corazón tan rápido que tiene miedo de delatar su posición con el ruido de sus palpitaciones.   
–Bueno, eso es lo que habéis decidido vosotros –dice una voz grave que Draco no reconoce.  
El auror, uno de los nuevos que han estado rondando estos días por allí, no responde.   
Entonces, ven a ambos hombres en la puerta, uno encapuchado, bueno, más bien con una especie de bolsa negra de tela sobre la cabeza. Y las manos atadas a la espalda.   
“¿Un prisionero? ¿traen a un prisionero a una academia de aurores? ¿Qué clase de lunáticos hacen algo así?”  
El auror empuja al prisionero dentro de la habitación y este cae sentado sobre la cama de espalda a ambos sin ofrecer mucha resistencia.   
Justo antes de salir por la puerta el auror lanza un hechizo anti–aparición que tanto Draco como Moran reciben cerrando los ojos y un “mierda” interno.   
Antes de que les dé tiempo a pensar en que van a hacer ahora, su varita y la de Moran salen volando hacia el desconocido mientras este aún sigue encapuchado y atado de manos.   
Ambos entran en pánico y se miran mientras salen de sus hechizos de ocultamiento, Draco puede ejecutar algún hechizo sin varita, pero sabe que un accio o un winwardium leviosa no le van a servir en una ocasión como aquella.  
El desconocido, aun de espaldas rompe el hechizo sin necesidad de hablar o usar ninguna de las dos varitas y el antiguo slytherin siente una gota de sudor frío caer por su espalda. Es un mago poderoso, muy poderoso. No puede ser MacNair.  
Se echa la capucha hacia atrás y una mata de pelo negro, húmedo y sucio sale tras ella. Ahora Draco se cuestiona el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando este pone de pie junto a la cama a la que el auror lo ha lanzado se da cuenta de que le saca al menos una cabeza y es bastante más corpulento que él.   
Moran está igual de acojonada o más que Draco porque encima él ni siquiera debería haber estado ahí, los van a matar o a saber qué y va a ser por su culpa.   
El desconocido se da la vuelta con las dos varitas en una mano y la otra alzada lista para lanzarles un hechizo, Moran había oído hablar de magos con tanto poder que no necesitaban varita, pero es la primera vez que ve a alguien hacerlo en vivo y en directo, y es una pena que vayan a utilizar ese poder en su contra. Por alguna razón el desconocido y Draco se están mirando y ninguno de los dos parece que vaya a hacer nada. Así que aprovecha para lanzarse sobre él al menos para distraerlo y que Draco tenga una oportunidad de salir. Pero antes si quiera de llegar a rozarlo un hechizo la empuja al otro lado de la habitación. Puede ver el enfado en su rostro y cuando va a alzar su mano de nuevo, Draco se interpone entre ambos protegiéndola. Algo muy poco propio de él, la verdad, Draco no es del tipo heroico.   
Su amigo reta con la mirada a la persona frente a él y además la mira de reojo con lo que parece enfado.  
–¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es? –le pregunta mirándola como si fuera idiota. Ella niega con la cabeza confusa–. Baja… –dice esta vez dirigiéndose al desconocido, pero se detiene, cree que iba a decir varita, pero claro, no la está usando–, estamos desarmados, solo hemos venido aquí a recoger sus cosas, esta era su habitación. Las cogemos y nos largamos, Potter.   
Moran gira la cabeza tan bruscamente que teme haberse hecho daño. No puede ser.  
–¿Es Harry Potter? –Draco asiente sin mirarla, siguen mirándose intensamente, pero ella no entiende porqué, así que se levanta y le tiende una mano–. Señor Potter, soy una fan. Encantada. Lo he leído todo sobre usted.   
Draco se da cuenta de que Potter ha perdido toda la tensión y que ahora parece más bien sorprendido y aturdido. No lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia y darle la mano a Moran, pero ya no parece dispuesto a lanzarles una maldición mortal.   
–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunta a él directamente ignorando a su amiga.   
–Estoy haciendo el entrenamiento para ser Auror.   
Potter resopla, no parece impresionado precisamente.   
–No deja de sorprenderme, pero ahora que esta institución se dedica a ciertas cosas, no me extraña.   
No sabe a qué se refiere Potter y la verdad le da bastante igual, pero le molesta que lo siga despreciando de esa forma (no es que él tenga una mejor opinión de él, pero al menos, no lo ha hecho evidente).   
–Bueno, lo que te sorprenda o no, no es de mi incumbencia.  
–De la suya no, de la mía sí –interrumpe Moran– ¿a qué se refiere señor Potter? ¿cree que el organismo está corrupto?  
Draco literalmente se cubre la cara con las manos… Esta chica no puede estar más loca, ¿no se da cuenta que la situación no da para bromear?  
Potter boquea como un idiota. La mira a ella y luego a él, como esperando que le de alguna explicación de por qué su amiga actúa de esa forma, y él se la daría. Si la tuviese, claro.  
–Creo que el señor Potter tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, recoge tus cosas y larguémonos.  
–Espera –le interrumpe ahora que parece haber encontrado palabras–, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está la academia?  
Draco lo mira receloso  
–¿No los sabes? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
–Draco –le dice Moran en una voz que nunca le había oído antes, seria y queda–, tenía la cabeza cubierta y lo han traído a rastras y atado. No creo que esté aquí por decisión propia.   
No quiere parecer idita, así que hace creer que se había dado cuenta. Es obvio, solo que le ha descolocado demasiado encontrarse a Potter en una situación así y no está en plenas facultades.   
–¿Cómo has acabado aquí? –pregunta el rubio mirándolo.  
–He preguntado primero. Respondedme a mis preguntas y os responderé a las vuestras, a las que pueda.   
Moran le da una breve explicación de la ubicación de la academia y detalles de cómo encontrarla ya que tiene un hechizo fidelio.   
Y Potter empieza a contar su historia.   
Se fue a Canadá después de la guerra. Necesitaba un cambio y vivir anónimamente. Así que decidió irse allí hasta que superase todo, pero terminó gustándole y se quedó (lo que no les cuenta a Malfoy y a la chica, es que también tuvo una larga relación con un auror canadiense que fue una de las mayores razones por las que estaba tan a gusto allí). Hace poco más de un año por un soplo se enteró de que un mortífago estaba en los Estados Unidos y él y otros aurores de norte América fueron tras él; pero no eran los únicos. Además de los aurores estadounidenses, mexicanos y canadienses, también había británicos. El mortífago era Walden McNair.   
En la reyerta él terminó cogiendo a McNair, los británicos exigieron la extradición y cuando él fue a entregarlo lo cogieron a él también y le obligaron a venir aquí.   
–Quieren que vuelva, que ejerza aquí y les ayude con un mago que creen puede convertirse en el próximo Voldemort o Grindelwald que está empezando a contar con un pequeño grupo y que de momento solo ejerce presión política y hace pequeños actos vandálicos.   
–¿Sabes, Potter? No te infravaloro, sé que hiciste mucho, pero me siento insultado… ¿para qué estamos estudiando, entrenando tan duro y partiéndonos los cuernos si cuando aparece alguien así necesitan que venga su héroe nacional? ¿para qué formar una legión de aurores si no confían en nosotros?  
–¿No hablarás por ti? –le interrumpe Moran mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara– si tu solo estudias para sentarte en tu laboratorio y para que tus padres no te casen con una chica…   
Draco siente que toda la sangre se le ha acumulado en la cara de repente. Moran lejos de asustarse de su mirada, lo reta con la suya de “atrévete a decir que es mentira”. ¿Pero está chica no es consciente de con quien está hablando y de la situación? ¿Por qué todo es un juego para ella?  
–Tú… –dice Potter mirando a la chica sin saber su nombre.  
–Moran –aclara ella con una sonrisa como si estuviese viendo a un dios.  
–Moran –repite–, ¿te importaría dejarme con Malfoy a solas un rato?  
Ambos se quedan sin palabras, ¿porque quiere Potter quedarse a solas con él? Su amiga lo mira como esperando que hable por ella y la defienda.   
–Bueno –dice Draco–, el problema es cómo salir, han echado un hechizo anti–aparición.  
–De eso me encargo yo –les devuelve sus varitas, cosa que Draco agradece–, poneos bajo los hechizos de ocultamiento. Voy a llamar a la puerta para que me abran y me traigan algo y dejaré espacio para que puedas salir.   
Una vez que Moran ha desaparecido, no sin antes insistir en que podría ser de ayuda si es que necesita algo, Potter y él se quedan a solas. Decir que se siente incómodo es poco.  
Durante varios segundos ambos se miran y él se impacienta.  
–Bueno –comienza Potter bastante dubitativo–, sé que te va a parecer una locura, pero necesito tu ayuda. Entenderé que no quieras ayudarme, pero como comprenderás no estoy en una situación donde pueda hacer muchos movimientos.   
–Ya, pero ¿en qué me afecta eso a mí? ¿y porque confías en mi de repente? –no es que no quiera ayudar, pero tampoco quiere meterse en líos de forma altruista.   
–Bueno, tú quieres ser auror, eso es porque quieres hacer algo bueno ¿no?, puede que igual descubras para que institución vas a trabajar y si eso te conviene o es lo que quieres.   
Eso ya lo había contemplado él y la verdad es que le llama la atención saber que está pasando.  
–Y si accediese a darte esa ayuda, ¿en qué consistiría mi parte?  
De repente, Potter se quita la larga y pesada túnica negra que lleva por encima de la cabeza. Debajo viste unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una camisa blanca que para su total asombro empieza a desbrochar y a quitarse también. No sabe por qué, pero le hace sentirse aún más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.  
–¿Qué opinas? –le pregunta Potter una vez desnudo de cintura para arriba.  
Pues que va a opinar por las barbas de Merlín, ¿quiere saber su opinión? No sabe a qué se refiere, aunque tiene claro que no es a su torso al cual no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, por el amor de Merlín.  
–¿Qué? –pregunta Draco un poco sin entender a qué se refiere.  
Potter entonces lo mira con una ceja alzada y suspicaz y señala una especie de aro que lleva en el brazo derecho por encima del bíceps.  
–Me lo pusieron mientras estaba inconsciente después de que me pillasen. Restringe mi magia, con la mano derecha no puedo hacer ningún hechizo con o sin varita, con la izquierda puedo hacer algunos, pero pocos. Un expeliarmus, un accio… pero poco más, nada poderoso.  
Draco se pregunta si hacer hechizos que lancen a una persona al otro lado de la habitación, con la mano izquierda, sin varita y con un restrictor de magia es nada poderoso.   
–No había visto nada como esto antes. Había visto hechizos que restringen la magia y alguna poción, pero nunca un… artefacto –dice acercándose y tocándolo, lo que provoca que Potter aparte el brazo rapidamente– lo siento –se apresura a decir sintiéndose que ha invadido su espacio.   
–No, no –se justifica–, me ha dado una especie de corriente mágica al tocarlo. He sentido tu magia y no me lo esperaba, eso es todo –después de dos segundos en los que se han mirado y ningún de los dos ha dicho nada, Potter continua–. Esa chica ha dicho que quieres trabajar en un laboratorio. Me preguntaba si serias capaz de preparar una multijugos o tener acceso a ella.   
–Claro; supongo –añade repasando mentalmente los ingredientes de una multijugos–, soy pocionista.   
–¿Crees que podrías hacerla para mí? –pregunta con un atisbo de súplica en sus ojos.  
–Sí, pero, ¿para que la necesitas? No puedes abandonar esta habitación sin que lo noten o…  
–Ahí es cuando necesito tu ayuda realmente. Tú te quedarías aquí siendo yo, y yo saldría fuera siendo tú.   
–No –responde Draco sin pensarlo dos veces–, eso es una locura.   
Por la expresión de Potter, no le sorprende esa respuesta.  
–Piénsatelo, ¿vale? No tengo más opciones, porque si corre el rumor de que estoy aquí, va a ser muy difícil que nadie más se acerque y me reforzarán la vigilancia. No es que no confíe en tu amiga –dice de repente, y Draco se horroriza, espera que no esté pensando en Moran para ayudarle–, pero tú me conoces mejor y yo a ti, pasaríamos mucho más desapercibidos.   
–Han pasado más de diez años, no somos los mismos.   
Potter sonríe un poco lo que por alguna razón irrita un poco a Draco.  
–Vamos, físicamente somos algo diferentes, ya no somos dos críos –sigue sonriendo el muy idiota–, pero seguro que, en esencia, no hemos cambiado tanto.   
Cuando Potter ha dicho esa palabra no ha podido resistirlo y ha terminado sucumbiendo y mirando su estómago. Si, definitivamente esta diferente.   
De vuelta a su habitación, Draco piensa. Mucho. Durante un momento le da vueltas a la posibilidad de hablarlo con Moran pero luego piensa que si lo hace y al final termina ayudando a Potter no quiere a mucha gente que lo sepa y pueda fastidiar su tapadera. Y si, Moran es su amiga, pero no es su asunto, si no el de él, así que en realidad no la está traicionando.


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de dos días de pensar y repensar de aceptar y parecerle humano ayudarlo, y luego pensar que es una tremenda locura y va a decir que no y cambiar de opinión unas cincuenta veces, Moran lo para en mitad de uno de los pasillos.  
–¿Cuándo piensas ir a ver a… nuestro nuevo amigo? –se corrige para evitar que nadie los oiga.   
Él la mira con el ceño fruncido.   
–¿Has vuelto a ir? –no puede creerlo, piensa mientras la mira, receloso.  
–Bueno, está solo y encerrado… No me mires así, Draco.   
Pero no sabe cómo mirarla. ¿Ahora va a sentir pena por Potter?  
–Bueno, es un héroe –dice haciendo que la palabra no suene bien en absoluto–, seguro que encuentra la forma de salir. Es el elegido.   
–Vaya, veo que tenía razón –Moran está hoy un poco irónica–. No os lleváis precisamente bien, eh.  
–Así que ahora sois amigos y habláis a mis espaldas, genial –punza.   
–Vamos, Draco, no seas malo, está en una posición de desventaja. Nadie más a parte de nosotros sabe que está aquí. Solo nosotros podemos ayudarlo…  
–Y eso te lo ha dicho él, ¿no? –es tan manipulador.  
–Me ha contado que necesita que le hagas una poción que le ayudaría mucho.  
–Esto es increíble –resopla Draco algo enfadado–, ahora te ha comido la cabeza para que vengas a convencerme cuando ni siquiera le he dicho que no, solo lo estaba pensando.  
–¿Lo vas a hacer? –pregunta con ojos de cachorro abandonado mientras Draco solo responde encogiéndose de hombros–, es… –baja la voz hasta que no es más que un susurro– Harry Potter. Y no solo eso…  
–¿Qué? –se pega a ella para intentar averiguar que más sabe Moran que él no sepa.  
–Es tan… terminaría antes dándote una lista de las cosas que no me atraen de él… y está como un cañón Draco. En los libros de historia no decía nada de que fuese tan guapo.  
–Por el amor de Merlín –no se lo puede creer, ¿porque todo el mundo cae rendido ante Potter?  
–Necesitamos ayudarle y de paso saber si está disponible –como le borraría a Moran esa cara de ensoñación contándole lo imbécil que era Potter en el colegio.  
–Seguro que está disponible para ti. Siempre ha sido un alma en pena y un poco mártir, ya sabes: “oh, no quiero que hagan daño a nadie por mi culpa buah buah buah” –añade con un lloriqueo falso.  
–Bueno, si vuelves a ayudarle me avisas y vamos juntos, se me están empezando a acabar las excusas para ir a verle; si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí –Moran comienza a andar más rápido–. Te veo después de exteriores II.  
¿Así que por eso tiene tantas ganas de que ayude a Potter? Solo porque le gusta. Se pregunta cuantas veces habrá ido a verle y si ha habido algo entre ellos. Algún flirteo o insinuación; pero no, si hubiese pasado algo más Moran se lo habría dicho y no habría sonado tan desesperada.   
A ver, los ingredientes los tiene, puede utilizar la que ya hay preparada en el laboratorio para practicar e ir preparando un poco para reemplazarla. Con los nuevos calderos ya no necesita tanto tiempo para disponer de la poción, pero no sabe con cuanto tiempo cuenta Potter en realidad.   
Esa noche se decide a escaparse e ir a verle, le lanza unas pequeñas luces por debajo de la puerta para que avise al auror de la puerta y poder colarse.   
Una vez dentro se queda de pie observando a su ex compañero de escuela que está sentado en la cama mirándolo curioso. Vuelve a sentirse muy incómodo.   
–Bien –comienza viendo que Potter no parece por la labor–, he decidido ayudarte. Pero con condiciones –alza la mano antes de que el gryffindor termine de abrir la boca–, aun no las sé, porque no sé qué tengo que hacer, pero las iré poniendo y quiero que las escuches.   
–Me parece razonable –Potter posa su mano en la cama a su lado indicándole a Draco que se siente.  
Este lo hace sin rechistar y mira hacia el frente.   
–He pensado que si vamos a hacer lo de la multijugos necesito echarle un vistazo al dispositivo del brazo. Necesito recrearlo para cuando te esté sustituyendo.   
–Claro, sin problemas.  
Y ahí va de nuevo a descamisarse. Desde luego, Potter nació sin vergüenza…  
Harry puede notar la incomodidad del slytherin en cuanto ha empezado a quitarse la camisa. Pero cuando vuelve a sentarse a su lado y se mueve para estar aún más cerca y así pueda examinarlo, advierte lo nervioso que está. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué va a hacerle daño o algo así?  
–Malfoy, ¿crees que con la multijugos me desaparecerá? O ¿tendré que tapármelo?  
Cuando Draco deja un segundo de observar su brazalete y su mirada trepa hasta sus ojos es cuando Harry lo entiende. Comprende porque el rubio esta tan nervioso. Igual están demasiado cerca.  
–No creo, tendrás que tapártelo, pero no habrá problema con una camisa se disimulara bien.  
Los dedos largos y pálidos son calientes al contraste con el frio metal del aro que envuelve su brazo. También son suaves.  
–¿Qué dice aquí? –le pregunta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
–Ni idea, creo que es griego o latín. No me suena de nada…  
–¿Te importa que lo apunte y eche un vistazo?  
–Claro, adelante.  
Draco hace a parecer un pergamino y apunta con precisión todo lo que ve. Los dos se quedan en silencio mientras la pluma del slytherin se mueve y se mueve sin parar.  
–¿Podrías…? –dice de pronto haciendo un circulo con el dedo índice– necesito leer lo que pone por el otro lado.  
Harry mueve el brazo de varias formas hasta hacer resoplar a Draco, pero no termina de encontrar una posición en la que el slytherin pueda leer bien. Al final, este termina perdiendo la paciencia y le levanta el brazo, se sienta dándole la espalda a su lado y pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros. El gryffindor se queda justo delante de la nuca de Draco, la cual observa con detenimiento. Tiene que afeitarse y cortarse el pelo muy a menudo, lo tiene tan… perfecto. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Con disimulo acerca su nariz unos pocos centímetros… Madera, piensa mientras huele el perfume que lleva. Y el cuello de su camisa es tan blanco…   
Como están en silencio, no le cuesta oír que alguien viene a abrir la puerta. Agarra a Malfoy con rapidez aprovechando que tiene el brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo echa al otro lado de la cama para que se esconda.   
–¡La cena! –grita alguien al otro lado casi sin entrar haciendo flotar una bandeja de comida.  
Cuando se cierra la puerta, Draco se levanta del suelo frotándose el codo en el que ha caído de la cama y mirando a Harry con cara de pocos amigos.  
–¡Mierda! –exclama el gryffindor mirándolo con cara de culpabilidad.  
–¿Qué pasa?   
–Ya me han traído la cena, nunca me abren la puerta después de traérmela… –parece mortificado, y espera que no esté refiriéndose a lo que él cree.  
–¿No estarás insinuando…? –Draco niega con la cabeza mientras habla.   
–Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de la hora, debería haber estado más pendiente, además suelen traerla un poco más tarde… ¿tendrás problemas si pasas la noche aquí?  
–¿No hay otra forma de salir? –pregunta un poco angustiado mirando a su alrededor.  
–Créeme, Malfoy, si la hubiese ya habría salido de aquí hace mucho… He probado de todo. Por eso necesito la multijugos. Y a ti –Harry espera que esto reblandezca a Malfoy, eso, o que termine cabreado y lo mande a la mierda.  
–Bueno, pues coge unos cojines y te vas al suelo. No ha sido mi culpa, así que no pienso dormir yo ahí.  
–Vamos, Malfoy. Esa cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No seas crio. ¿No me irás a hacer dormir en el suelo?  
La sonrisa del Slytherin le hace ver que sí.   
Y a Draco le gustaría poder dormir, pero el hecho de que Potter no haga más que moverse y resoplar no lo deja descansar. Tiene que admitir que la cama es muy cómoda y espaciosa, no como la suya del cuarto compartido que es un catre cutre en el que cabe justo para darse media vuelta sin caerse. Hasta cuando está prisionero, Potter tiene más privilegios que el resto de los mortales.   
–Potter, si no dejas de moverte, voy a hechizarte y te recuerdo que no puedes defenderte.  
Este da un último gran resoplido y se sienta apoyando la espalda en la cama.  
–Si quieres cambiamos un rato y así entiendes porque tanto movimiento –por su tono adivina que no es muy cómodo.  
–Gracias por la tentadora oferta, pero no.   
–Veo que sigues siendo igual de generoso que siempre –añade Harry haciendo crujir su cuello mientras lo mueve de un lado a otro.  
–Vaya, que sorpresa, veo que sigues siendo igual de agradable que siempre –parafrasea Draco con tono jocoso.  
–Tienes razón Malfoy, creo que lo estoy haciendo mal, debería intentar simpatizar contigo para que me hicieras un hueco en la cama. Vaya eso ha sonado mal, pero sabes a que me refiero.   
–Todo lo que dices suena mal, Potter, por eso no te preocupes –y tiene que sonreír, porque a veces Potter tiene gracia.   
Draco se acerca al borde y vuelve a recostarse de nuevo observando a Harry acomodarse la espalda.  
–Tienes razón, debería darte las gracias. Al fin y al cabo, no solo estas aquí por mi culpa, además has accedido a ayudarme.   
–Eso sí que es sorprendente, ¿seguro que no has elegido a otro para lo de la multijugos y en realidad no eres el verdadero Potter?  
–¿Es eso un chiste? Malfoy, Malfoy… la edad te está volviendo blando…  
–Cierto, debería dejar de ceder ante la gente y no hacer tantos favores.  
Harry no puede evitarlo y dejar escapar una gran carcajada. De repente, recuerda que hace meses que no se ríe y eso hace que su risa acabe de forma abrupta.   
–¿Estás bien? –pregunta Draco asomándose.   
–Sí, sí. Es solo que he recordado que hacía mucho que no me reía y me ha sonado raro.   
–¿Cómo es eso? –se cuestiona verdaderamente intrigado.   
–Bueno, digamos que mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas últimamente… Ya sabes, huir, ir detrás de delincuentes no deja mucho espacio para nada o nadie más.  
–¿Te sientes solo? Seguro que tienes muchos admiradores Potter, vamos –si hay algo que Draco odia es la falsa modestia o quejas por cosas banales.   
–No vivo en Inglaterra, si no en Canadá. Ahí no me conocen, por eso me fui allí.   
–Seguro que vuelves locas a las canadienses… –dice Draco con cierto tono de burla, lo que provoca otra sonrisa en Harry que niega con la cabeza.  
–De hecho… –Harry duda si seguir, pero luego se da cuenta de que la opinión en ese aspecto de Draco, le importa más bien poco–, de hecho, he tenido una relación con un auror canadiense, Noah, durante casi tres años. Hasta que pensó que sería una buena oportunidad profesional acostarse con el jefe de aurores.   
–Joder, Potter. Eso me ha dolido hasta a mí. Vaya salto, de salir con la canija de los Weasley a salir con un auror.   
Draco se escribe una nota mental para recordarse decirle a su amiga que no cree que tenga posibilidades con Potter.  
–No tiene gracia. Pero, bueno, salir de aquí me hizo darme cuenta de que quería otras cosas. Ya me entiendes.  
–Ya, se lo que dices… –Draco mira al techo y reflexiona, lo entiende demasiado bien–, yo llevo tiempo esquivando a mis padres que quieren casarme con una tal Tully o Tilly, una chica sangrepura con no sé cuántas generaciones mágicas y que tiene una gran fortuna y bla bla bla…   
–Vaya, no suena demasiado esperanzador por como lo cuentas. ¿Y no te gusta? ¿es por esa chica? ¿Moran? ¿estáis juntos?  
–Que mal ojo tienes, Potter. Me temo que al igual que a tú, prefiero la compañía masculina. De ahí que aun siga estudiando y sin estabilizarme. Así mis padres no me dan la lata. Tengo la esperanza de que se cansen o se mueran antes de que me obliguen a casarme. Lo que suceda antes.   
–Te tenía por alguien con más carácter –dice Harry no sin sorprenderse. Lo último que se imaginaba era a Draco junto a un chico. Pues sí que era una caja de sorpresas este nuevo Malfoy.  
–No te confundas, gryffindor. Les he explicado mis preferencias… Pero nunca he tenido una “relación” –dice remarcando la palabra y haciendo las comillas con los dedos–. Así que insisten en que es una fase y que puedo entretenerme lo que quiera, pero que necesito a alguien a mi altura para casarme y poder darles un digno heredero… Se niegan a que los Malfoy terminen conmigo. Y yo no lo veo tan mala idea la verdad.  
Draco no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco al pensar en semejante estupidez. Alguien a su altura… ¿qué sabrán sus padres? Cuando piensa en casarse con alguien a quien no quiere ni querrá, siente la misma sensación de asfixia y vértigo que cuando cae en picado con su escoba desde muy alto. Siente que en cuanto eso pase, su vida habrá acabado y estará condenado. A veces, también cree que, si a estas alturas aún no ha encontrado a nadie con quien compartir su vida, igual tampoco es tan mala idea… pero luego lo descarta por completo, sabe que es solo su subconsciente y su instinto de supervivencia quien habla.  
–Te dejo dormir, Malfoy –dice Harry debido al silencio en el que se han sumido de repente–, ya descansaré mañana cuando te vayas, total, no es que tenga otra cosa más interesante que hacer.  
Al decirlo se levanta con un quejido y se dirige al sofá de una plaza casi como un jorobado.  
–¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Draco incorporándose.  
–Lo siento, llámame remilgado, pero ya no tengo veinte años, no puedo dormir en el suelo… mañana me dolerán los riñones.  
El slytherin se lo piensa dos segundos y suspira preguntándose porque está tan permisivo últimamente y si también será porque él tampoco tiene ya veinte años.  
–Vente anda –y al decirlo, se echa a un lado de la cama–, pero como te muevas una sola vez te vuelves a ese sofá.   
Él no se lo piensa dos veces y camina hacia la cama. Se para delante de Draco para sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.  
–¿Qué haces? –pregunta con horror.  
–No quiero sudar cuando estoy acompañado, vamos no seas tan quisquilloso.   
Nada más entrar en la cama Draco nota muchas cosas. Que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no duerme con nadie, y el peso al meterse Harry en la cama. Lo ha notado por todo su cuerpo. Que Potter huele muy bien y que puede sentir su espalda junto a la suya. Ambos miran hacia fuera.   
Pero son las dos de la mañana y está muy cansado. No solo físicamente. Así que no tarda mucho en caer en brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando Harry abre los ojos por la mañana la vista se le nubla y tarda un par de segundos en ver con claridad. Joder, nunca ha tenido a Draco Malfoy tan cerca y que vengan Merlín, Dumbledore o cualquier miembro del Winzengamot y digan que no es guapo. De hecho, guapo no es la palabra, cualquiera podría ser guapo. La cara del slytherin parece sacada de una revista o de una pintura. Su piel no tiene ni una sola imperfección. Sus pestañas son largas y rubias. Nunca había visto unas tan rubias y tan rectas y tan... La respiración se le para cuando estas se mueven para dar paso a dos orbes grises. Son como dos lunas llenas que aparecen y desaparecen con cada parpadeo. Sigue mirándolo, con sus narices a tan solo dos centímetros de distancia y entonces se da cuenta de que tiene el brazo atrapado debajo de su cabeza y su pelo rubio está esparcido sobre este. Pero el slytherin tampoco se mueve y durante al menos quince minutos ambos se miran sin decir nada, solo respirando muy suavemente. Ambos pensando lo mismo. Ambos sintiéndose reflejados en los ojos que tienen enfrente. Como si la otra persona no fuese real, solo un ente que está ahí para hacerles replantearse muchas cosas.   
Ninguno tiene intenciones de moverse por miedo a que el momento se estropee y sea incómodo, pero también porque de tan cerca no parecen Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Solo son dos ojos verdes y dos ojos grises, y dos narices. Pero nada más.  
Por desgracia, un golpe en la puerta hace que ambos den un pequeño salto. Draco rápidamente, se mete debajo de la cama y se lanza un hechizo de ocultamiento.   
–¡El desayuno! –se oye desde el otro lado de la puerta.   
Harry tose para aclararse la garganta y se levanta raudo y veloz. Se queda de pie de forma estúpida como esperando algo, sabiendo que la bandeja, como siempre se deslizará flotando hasta él mientras la de la cena se va, vacía.   
El corazón le late a doscientos por hora, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez y profundidad.   
Ambos salen a la vez. Draco de debajo de la cama y Moran de su hechizo de ocultación, se miran durante unos segundos sin entender bien que hace el otro allí.   
Y Harry, sin saber por qué, se siente como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo.   
–Hola, Moran, no sabía que ibas a venir.  
Draco la observa, ella tiene los ojos clavados en Potter que sigue solo llevando los pantalones del pijama y por alguna razón se siente molesto.   
–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta finalmente no terminado de ocultar su desagrado.  
–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –recrimina ella mirándolo–, parece que has… ¿has pasado aquí la noche?  
–Vino a hacerme un favor y se nos pasó la hora y no volvieron a abrir la puerta –responde Harry por él, lo que hace que Moran los mire aún más suspicaz.   
–Y habéis dormido aquí los dos –afirma más para sí misma–, juntos.  
Harry responde que sí, y Draco que no al mismo tiempo, luego se miran y Harry cambia por un no y Draco por un sí.   
–O sea, que si –entiende Moran–, y… ¿habéis…? –añade señalando a uno y a otro con el dedo suspicaz.   
–Moran, no sé qué estás insinuando, pero bórralo de tu cabecita –le dice Draco recuperando el habla y su saber estar.   
Moran y él se quedan un rato más charlando con Harry hasta que deciden irse. Pero justo antes, Harry le pide a Draco que si puede volver más tarde o al día siguiente porque tienen que empezar con su plan cuanto antes. Y parece un poco ansioso.   
¿Por qué se siente como si hubiese pasado la noche con él y se hubiese escabullido sin despedirse?  
El resto del día está inquieto. Como si necesitase ir a ver a Potter por alguna razón de peso que realmente no existe. Su amiga le ha preguntado al menos cinco veces ya si ha pasado algo que le preocupa o le angustia.  
Decide intentar no pensar en nada, se va a correr por el campus y vuelve a ducharse como dos horas después. Por alguna razón parece que atrasar ir a ver a Potter de nuevo parece la opción más razonable.   
Cuando vuelve a su habitación después de la ducha, Moran le espera sentada en su cama comiendo lo que parece una chocolatina.   
–¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta extrañado.  
–Venía a saber si habías ido a ver a Harry.  
“Harry”, menuda familiaridad, ni siquiera él lo llama así después de conocerse tantos años, aunque no sabe si lo suyo cuenta, claro. Seguro que el idiota de Potter le había pedido que le llamase así.   
–Aún no, pensaba ir cuando me vistiese –echa la toalla a un lado y se queda en ropa interior, Moran lo ha visto así cientos de veces cuando han hecho algún entrenamiento, así que no le da mucha vergüenza.   
–Pues intenta ir lo más pronto posible, no querrás que te pase como anoche.   
Draco se para en seco. ¿No es eso precisamente lo que buscaba internamente?  
–No te preocupes, estaré aquí para la hora de cenar. Quiero estudiar algo antes de irme a la cama.   
La conversación le sabe extraña y amarga. Nunca se había sentido así con Moran. Se siente como si le estuviese engañando. Como si algo hubiese pasado entre él y Potter o entre Potter y Moran. Cuando que él sepa, Potter no está interesado en ninguno de ellos dos. Y no es que le importe. Ni le interese.   
Pero esa mañana. Por Merlín esa mañana. Casi se ahoga cuando ha abierto los ojos y se ha encontrado de frente con los de Potter tan cerca. Y lo de ahogarse ha sido literal. Ha dejado de respirar por lo menos durante unos minutos. Su mirada iba del ojo izquierdo al ojo derecho intermitentemente. Sin apartarse. Los ha mirado tanto que ahora sabe que el ojo izquierdo de Potter tiene una pequeña línea marrón clara desde el centro al exterior. Y maldita sea, tenía su cara apoyada en el brazo del gryffindor. Hacía tanto que no notaba la piel de otra persona tan cerca que seguro que se ha puesto rojo hasta la coronilla. Le han entrado ganas de restregar la cara como un gato y cerrar los ojos para notarlo mejor, pero claro, si los cerraba se iba a perder la vista y tampoco lo quería. Quizás por eso su subconsciente le estaba retrasando cada vez más, para que aquello volviera a repetirse.  
Cuando llega a la habitación con el hechizo por encima, espera hasta que el guarda esté mirando hacia el otro lado para lanzar las chispas y que Potter pida algo y él pueda pasar.  
Una vez dentro observa a Harry esperándole. Se le nota un poco ansioso, con las manos en los bolsillos balanceándose con los pies. Al descubrirse, alcanza a ver un atisbo de sonrisa en labios del gryffindor.   
–Te he traído la poción. Bueno, nos la he traído para ambos –dice Draco evitando mirarle a los ojos y enseñándole los viales.  
–Gracias, he pensado que mañana podríamos intentarlo. Cuando me traigan el desayuno saldré de la forma en que tú sueles salir y tú te quedarás aquí. Me han estado insistiendo esta tarde para que me una y haciéndome preguntas, así que mañana seguro que no vienen a molestarme.   
–¿Te han estado interrogando? –pregunta Draco extrañado–. No sabía que te sacaban de aquí.   
–Oh, si… quieren que me una a la causa. Una que no entiendo bien. Quieren que “luche” a su lado y no se dan cuenta de que no pueden obligarme.   
–¿Te han…? Bueno, quiero decir, si te han hecho algo. O solo dialogan.   
–Bueno, usan un poco el chantaje y el hecho de que me hayan restringido la magia… Según ellos es porque mientras esté en territorio británico cualquier mago con mi poder tiene que tener este aparatejo para proteger a la ciudadanía. ¡Que se aclaren! Soy peligroso o quieren que ayude…  
–¿Qué piensas hacer mientras seas yo? –pregunta Draco verdaderamente intrigado. Aún no le ha contado sus verdaderos planes y teniendo en cuenta que va a realizarlos con su cuerpo le importa un poco lo que tenga pensado hacer.  
–No te preocupes, lo voy a hacer todo bajo hechizos de ocultación, no voy a exponerte –responde Harry enseguida intuyendo lo que puede estar pensando–. Solo saldré cuándo sea cien por cien seguro. O para ir a comer –dice sonriendo.   
–Vale, ¿quieres que hagamos una pequeña prueba? –pregunta quitando el tapón de corcho de uno de los pequeños viales–, he traído dos con una dosis muy reducida solo para comprobar que funcionan bien, no durarán más de unos diez minutos.   
–Preferiría esperar a que me traigan la cena y no arriesgarme a que alguien entre y nos pille.   
Draco abre la boca para rechistar. Pero de repente no le parece que quedarse a pasar otra noche allí sea para nada algo de lo que quejarse.   
Ambos están de pie mirándose sin decir nada, pero poniéndose de acuerdo en algo. En que volver a pasar la noche juntos es algo que quieren hacer. Es como si los dos supieran que no va a pasar nada, que solo van a estar ahí, pero que aun así es algo que les reconforta y quieren volver a hacerlo.  
–Siéntate –pide Harry amablemente–, podemos discutir tus rutinas y si hay algo que necesito hacer mañana para cubrirte.   
Durante al menos una hora, discuten sobre lo que harán al día siguiente. Harry tiene que presentarse como Draco a todas las comidas, pero siendo sábado no tiene ninguna clase, lo que hace que al menos esa parte sea más simple.   
Cuando llaman a la puerta para traer la cena, Draco simplemente se aparta de la vista sabiendo que no suelen entrar y solo hacen flotar la bandeja hasta él.   
Ambos cenan entre anécdotas divertidas de sus tiempos como aurores. Harry casi escupe por la nariz su sopa cuando Draco le cuenta una novatada que quisieron hacerle en su primera semana y cómo solo tuvo que levantarse las mangas de la camisa para que todos vieran quién era y empezaran a recoger todo lo que habían planeado.   
–Qué cruel. Seguro que los asustaste. Son solo críos –dice Harry aun intentando mantener el resto de su cena en la boca.   
–Ni que los hubiese amenazado. Solo fue un pequeño recordatorio de que no me gustan las tonterías.   
En cuanto la cena ha terminado, Harry hace desaparecer todo con un movimiento de su mano izquierda. Draco al verlo siente un cosquilleo en cierta parte de su cuerpo. El poder siempre le ha atraído, no lo va a negar. Pero el hecho de que Potter sea tan poderoso y lo lleve como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hace que todos sus instintos salten.   
De espaldas a él, Potter busca algo de ropa en una bolsa grande que hay sobre una silla.  
–¿Hoy también me vas a hacer dormir en el suelo? –pregunta sin girarse.   
Draco sabe que no se habría atrevido a hacer esa pregunta cara a cara.  
–Me lo estoy planteando de hecho.  
Querría haber dicho algo más, pero el gryffindor se ha girado y camina hacia él con algo de ropa en sus manos.   
–He pensado que podrías ponerte esto –Draco lo mira con una ceja alzada sin entender–, vamos a probar la multijugos, ¿no?  
Harry piensa que Draco está siendo muy agradable esta noche. Y espera que esa simpatía sea sincera porque ha bajado todas las protecciones y va, como se suele decir, a pelo. Recuerda a un slytherin lleno de energía, desagradable, uno al que se le iba la fuerza por la boca y que no tenía problemas en recurrir al insulto fácil. En cambio, este Draco es todo lo contrario. Tan comedido. Y eso hace que algo se remueva en su estómago. Se le ve tan tranquilo y a la vez con una confianza en sí mismo que le desarma. Lo mira y le atraviesa, lo taladra y él se deja atravesar. Ha llegado con una actitud de: “bueno, aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres hacerme?”que le evocan ciertos pensamientos de los que no está muy orgulloso.   
–Que sepas, que esto no es algo que me dejo hacer muy a menudo –dice mientras se arranca un pelo rubio y lo introduce dentro del vial a la vez que lo mira con una media sonrisa.  
Y esa media sonrisa es lo más seductor que ha visto en mucho tiempo, ¿sonreía así en sus años en Hogwarts? Porque no lo recuerda. Aunque pensándolo si lo hubiese hecho, no la habría dirigido a él precisamente.   
Ambos intercambian y brindan con sus viales antes de tomárselos.   
–Qué mal sabes –dice Harry aun con el regusto en la garganta.   
–Es multijugos –aclara con un gesto agrio en el rostro–, es la amortentia la que sabe y huele como la persona a la que va dirigida. Y te aseguro que mi amortentia sabría genial.   
No es la primera vez que bebe multijugos, pero si es la primera vez que la bebe para convertirse en Draco Malfoy. Su cuerpo se hace más delgado, pero más fibroso y unos centímetros más bajo, su piel se vuelve más pálida y suave. Y una oscura y nada agradable marca aparece en su antebrazo. La observa durante unos segundos y se da cuenta de que igual le está prestando demasiada atención y sube la mirada para cazar al slytherin haciendo lo mismo sobre su brazo, esta vez, desnudo. Supone que para Draco tiene que ser difícil cargar con un error que cometió con quince años y que por más que quiera no puede borrar.   
Cuando sus miradas se cruzan no pueden evitarlo y se ríen a carcajadas.  
Se acercan el uno al otro y es Harry el primero en alzar su mano y rozar su propio cuerpo con sus dedos. ¡Es tan raro! Piensa.   
–¿Así soy? –pregunta subiendo su mano por el brazo del slytherin sin darse cuenta de que, aunque para él está tocándose a sí mismo, es realmente Draco el que siente esa caricia.   
–Así eres –responde Draco mirándose las manos, y como un acto reflejo gira la mitad superior de su cuerpo y mira hacia atrás.   
–¿Algo interesante ahí atrás? –pregunta Harry sugerentemente.  
Si no fuese porque tiene su cara, Harry habría visto otra de esas sonrisas seductoras de parte del rubio.   
Ambos se sientan frente a frente después de comprobar que la poción funciona perfectamente y Harry empieza a notar como el pelo y la piel del rubio empiezan a oscurecerse.   
–Vaya, te queda bien ese color de ojos.  
–Y a ti te quedaría bien el pelo rubio –responde Draco viendo como ya casi lo único que queda de él mismo es el cabello.  
Los últimos retazos de la poción van desapareciendo y ambos miran embobados como pasa. Hasta que, de nuevo, pero con los roles invertidos, solo quedan ellos dos siendo quienes realmente son. Ni ellos mismo saben hasta qué punto.  
–Igual deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, mañana va a ser un día ajetreado –dice Harry estirando los brazos.  
–Habla por ti, yo me pasaré el día aquí sin hacer nada –añade Draco dejándose caer hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.  
–Cierto, pero bueno, tendrás que estar alerta y pendiente de tomarte la poción cada vez que toque.   
Harry se tumba a su lado y esta vez no oye ninguna queja del slytherin, gracias a lo cual, se relaja y deja escapar un largo suspiro.  
–¿Estás preocupado por no saber ser yo? –susurra Draco girando la cara hacia él.  
–Para nada. Es solo que quiero hacer muchas cosas mañana y tengo que estar pendiente de la poción y de que no te metas en ningún lío por mi culpa… –Harry mira el techo. Pero nota el aliento de Draco cuando habla cerca de su oreja derecha.   
–No te preocupes, has hecho cosas mucho más difíciles.   
Harry sucumbe y gira la cara también para encontrarse frente a esos ojos hipnóticos que hace poco le devolvían la mirada en el espejo, pero que ahora se la devuelven con mucha más intensidad e intención.   
–¿Sabes…? –comienza a preguntar Harry lamiéndose el labio inferior.  
Pero no termina de preguntar. Entrecierra los ojos y se queda embobado mirando la punta de la nariz de Draco, tan pálida y afilada. Se acerca un poco hasta que la suya propia la roza y alza de nuevo la vista para ver la reacción del hombre frente a él. Pero entonces, se oye la puerta ser golpeada. Y ambos dan un brinco en la cama.   
Se quedan sentados totalmente alerta. Y se oye otro golpe fuerte. Harry se lleva el dedo índice a los labios para que Draco se quede en silencio. Se levanta y con gestos le ordena que se esconda. Un tercer golpe suena y el slytherin ya está bajo el hechizo de ocultación y dentro de un pequeño armario.  
La puerta se abre de golpe y un tipo bastante corpulento entra mirando a todos lados y en cuanto localiza a Harry le echa un hechizo que lo hace caer al suelo atado de pies y manos. Una vez en el suelo y totalmente inmovilizado le da una patada en el estómago.  
–¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Harry desde el suelo mirando hacia arriba.  
–¿Qué demonios haces tú? ¿a qué viene tanto golpecito? ¿Qué estás tramando? –el tipo se acerca a él con cara de estar a punto de maldecir a alguien y esta vez le da en la cara haciendo que su nariz sangre.  
–¿Yo? –pregunta escupiendo un poco de sangre–, ¿cómo voy a estar tramando algo si me habéis dejado desarmado? Cobarde –añade por último.   
El tipo no se lo piensa dos veces y agarra el pelo de Harry para que este pueda mirarlo a la cara.  
–Para estar en la posición que estás, eres muy valiente. Ahora entiendo tanta prisa con traerte. Pero aquí todo el mundo confía en que cambiarás de opinión y te unirás a nuestro bando. En cambio, yo no creo que eso vaya a pasar.   
–Oh vaya, un soldado que piensa por sí mismo, son ellos los que se han equivocado contigo.  
Draco no recordaba que Potter fuese tan insensato y, porque no decirlo, chulo. Le va a pegar, piensa el slytherin.   
–¿Lo ves? No eres más que un crío estúpido que tuvo mucha suerte. No te necesitamos aquí, ni que todo el departamento te lama el culo para que tú vayas pavoneándote como si fueses el mago más poderoso del mundo.   
–Suéltame y verás la suerte que puedo llegar a tener.  
El auror, que Draco no reconoce como uno de los suyos, estampa la cara de Harry contra el suelo antes de dejarlo tirado e irse.   
La puerta no se ha terminado de cerrar cuando Draco sale de su escondite y corre a soltarlo.  
–Oh, por Merlín, ¿estás bien? –pregunta agarrando la cara del gryffindor entre sus manos–, deja que te limpie todo esto.  
–Sí, si no te preocupes –responde pasándose la mano, libre por fin, por la cara y arrastrando algo de sangre–, ese imbécil me la tiene jurada por un pequeño incidente que tuvo el primer día que me trajeron.   
–¿Qué demonios eran esos golpes? –pregunta Draco mirando hacia la puerta.  
De repente una voz queda se oye.  
–E–e–era yo –dice la voz de Moran muy bajito saliendo de su hechizo–. Estaba preocupada porque no volviste para cenar como me dijiste y pensé que os había pasado algo…  
–Eres… –comienza diciendo Draco.  
–¿¡Pero en qué estabas pensando!? –Harry ya no parece tan comprensivo como hace un segundo–, no sabes lo que has estado a punto de hacer… podrías…   
–Tranquilízate Harry y baja la voz, no querrás que vuelva a entrar…  
Harry se acerca mucho a su oído para que Moran no pueda oírles.  
–¿No lo entiendes?, podrías haber sido tú. Hace diez minutos estábamos con la multijugos. Podrías haber sido tú el que hubiese estado cubierto de sangre y con la nariz rota por mi culpa. Y por la suya.   
Draco no responde. Tiene razón. Si él estuviese en el lugar de Harry (hipotéticamente, no como con la multijugos) también estaría enfadado.   
–Bueno –dice bajito aun en confidencia–, pero no ha pasado, así que no te pongas así por cosas que no han sucedido. Y déjame que te arregle la nariz –añade ahora en un tono normal.   
–No, no puedes, se supone que no tengo magia aquí dentro. Si me la arreglas se darán cuenta.   
–Deja al menos que te la limpie –le agarra de todas formas y comienza a limpiarle lo más suave que puede–. Le dije que volvería para cenar. Pero Moran, no puedes hacer algo tan loco, podrías haberlo echado todo a perder. Además, pensaba volver en un rato –miente Draco.  
–Lo siento –dice entre más suspiros–, ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que pedir perdón hasta que me creáis?  
Los tres se sientan en el suelo y Moran no para de excusarse y tampoco de observar la delicadeza con la que Draco limpia la cara de Harry. ¿No se suponía que no se soportaban? ¿Dónde ha quedado la animadversión que sentían el uno por el otro el primer día que estuvieron allí? Saca unos bollos y algo de chocolate que ha traído escondidos y los deja ahí para que ambos lo prueben. Pero los tres comen en silencio y casi sin mirarse. El ambiente está muy enrarecido.   
–Bueno, ahora le pediré al imbécil ese que me traiga algunas vendas o algo para curarme la nariz y así podéis aprovechar para iros.  
Draco nota que el tono de Harry es tirante y parece algo molesto. Con él también, y eso le hace pensar que igual algo de lo que ha dicho le ha molestado. Lo que provoca que un peso extraño se acomode en su estómago de repente.  
Moran asiente sin decir nada, ha estado en silencio durante el resto del tiempo que han pasado allí. Algo que no está acostumbrado a ver en ella que siempre parlotea y tontea sin importar la seriedad del tema. Sabe que lo que ha hecho no es una tontería, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal por su amiga. Le tiene mucho cariño, aunque la gente lo tome por un témpano sin sentimientos, los tiene. Y se preocupa de la gente que le importa.   
Harry se levanta de un salto y se lleva la mano a la nariz un poco hinchada. Les da la espalda y se pone a revisar algo en su mochila sin decir nada.   
No quiere irse sin saber bien que va a pasar con el plan y si el gryffindor está enfadado o qué, así que sin pensarlo mucho se levanta y suelta:  
–Harry en el baño hay unas cosas que pueden ayudarte con la nariz –su tono suena acelerado–, me acabo de acordar que vi algo allí.   
Sabe que ha sonado muy falso, pero no le importa, y espera que en el estado en el que está su amiga esta no haya notado nada. Pero en cuanto ambos están dentro Draco cierra la puerta, y eso sí que hace que Moran se quede un poco con la mosca detrás de la oreja.  
El baño es un pequeño cubículo con un váter, un lavamanos y una ducha minúscula en la que caben dos personas con un poco de esfuerzo (a no ser que una de ellas esté efectivamente, dentro de la ducha). Pero a Draco la proximidad de Harry en ese momento no es lo que le preocupa.   
–¿Dónde están esas cosas? –pregunta Harry esquivando su mirada.  
–No hay nada, solo quería saber si todo va bien –tantea escudriñándole con la mirada.   
–Claro que no va todo bien –dice señalándose la nariz.  
–Bueno, ya te ha dicho que lo siente. ¿Y por qué te pones así? No ha sido culpa mía –no sabe por qué no le gusta nada el tono que el gryffindor está utilizando con él.   
–No es eso, déjalo –responde con un resoplido.  
–¿Y qué es? Me gustaría saberlo porque estás un poco… –dice Draco molesto. El tono y actitud de Harry no le gustan. Puede entender que esté molesto con Moran, pero él no ha hecho nada.   
–Si querías irte… –empieza diciendo–, si no querías pasar aquí la noche deberías habérmelo dicho.   
–¿Qué? –pregunta, atónito.  
–Eso. No querías pasar la noche aquí, pero lo ibas a hacer porque yo te lo he pedido. No tendrías que haber dicho que sí. O tendrías que haber dicho que no. O que alguien te estaba esperando.  
Draco se apoya en el lavamanos porque se siente un poco estúpido. Cruza los brazos y observa como Harry parece estar un poco avergonzado de su discurso. Y molesto. Pero sobre todo avergonzado, probablemente porque esa escena está muy poco justificada.   
–Esto es absurdo… –niega con la cabeza–, ven aquí.   
Harry se pregunta a qué se refiere con ven aquí cuando la habitación no les deja estar a más de cincuenta centímetros de distancia. Refunfuña un poco, pero se pone frente a Draco aun de brazos cruzados.   
Sin mirarle a los ojos, el slytherin le agarra de ambas muñecas obligándole a descruzar los brazos y dejarlos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, luego lo acerca aún más a él hasta que Harry tiene que abrir un poco las piernas para encajar las de Draco entre las suyas.   
–Te han atado, te han pegado una patada –enumera Draco un poco divertido–, y probablemente te hayan roto la nariz. Pero, ¿lo que realmente te molesta es que no quiera pasar la noche aquí? Cosa que además no es cierta.   
Harry lanza un resoplido y evita mirarlo.  
–Se suponía que íbamos a empezar con nuestro plan mañana temprano, así que ahora es un poco más engorroso y…  
–¿Es solo por eso? –pregunta con un tono de voz bajo y suave, porque a él le ha jodido muchísimo también aquella interrupción. Era la primera vez que algo tan sutil como el roce con su nariz, le hiciera sentir tanta anticipación. Ahora que tenía al gryffindor tan cerca, ese estado estaba volviendo poco a poco a apoderarse de él.  
–Sí, bueno. Me apetecía, ¿vale? No sabes lo que es estar todo el día aquí solo.  
–Puedo pedirle a Moran que nos turnemos y así no estás tan solo.  
Draco pretende estar serio, aunque por dentro no pueda evitar sonreír al ver a Harry poner los ojos en blanco y seguramente pensar que no se refiere a eso. Y ya lo sabe. Pero es divertido torturar al gryffindor un poquito.   
–No me refiero a eso –dice cumpliendo la predicción de Draco.  
Ninguno le quita los ojos de encima al otro. Como pensando que, si rompen la conexión establecida entre sus ojos, todo se fastidiará y tendrán que empezar de nuevo. Y esto solo puede ir hacia delante, piensa Draco.   
Y es el slytherin el primero en hacer que sus frentes se toquen, apoyando la suya en la de Harry en un gesto que se siente íntimo.   
–Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil –dice tan bajito que Harry cree no haberle oído bien.  
Este frunce el ceño.  
–¿Te lo estoy poniendo difícil? –pregunta en el mismo tono– ¿el que te pongo difícil?  
La única respuesta que puede darle Draco es dejar escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sujeta la cara de Harry con ambas manos, pero lo deja ahí. Aún no se siente tan valiente.  
–Debería irme con Moran ahora y volver mañana lo más temprano posible –dice esquivando el ceño fruncido de Harry.   
–No quieres quedarte –afirma Harry.   
Claro que quiere. Pero no quiere dejar sola a su amiga y tampoco quiere dejar en evidencia lo que siente.   
–Esto es lo que me pones muy difícil –aclara mirándolo fijamente.   
–Siento complicarte la vida.  
Harry nunca se ha considerado nada dramático, pero está en una situación extrema. Cree que Draco no entiende lo que está pasando: encerrado sin su magia, sin saber que va a ser de él y encima la única persona con la que puede hablar, con la que puede compartir todo lo que siente se comporta así.   
Sale del baño antes de que Draco pueda retenerlo y va directamente a la puerta.  
–Preparaos para salir –anuncia sin mirarlos a la cara.   
De vuelta a los dormitorios ninguno de los dos dice mucho. La mente de Draco va a mil por hora. Los pensamientos, las ideas, le viajan rápido causándole un dolor de cabeza que no sentía cuando fue a ver a Harry.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de una noche en la que difícilmente habrá dormido más de tres horas, se presenta delante de la puerta del dormitorio y espera pacientemente hasta que ve al auror traerle el desayuno para poder colarse sin ser visto. En el poco rato que tiene para ver al gryffindor sin ser advertido lo nota nervioso. No tiene buena cara, parece que al igual que él, no ha pasado buena noche.   
Cuando deshace el hechizo nota algo de alivio. Quizá pensó que no iba a venir. Inmediatamente comienza a sacar viales de su bolsa.   
–He traído este pequeño saco que tiene protecciones para que no se rompan los viales. Te he preparado unos doce viales, aunque cada uno tiene entre dos y tres horas de duración. También te he traído este pequeño chivatoscopio que va a vibrar cada dos horas para que estés atento y no se te olvide.   
–Vaya, has venido preparado.   
–¿Estás nervioso? –pregunta Draco mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
–Me gustaría decirte que no, pero mentiría. No he dormido nada… si esto no sale bien, si no averiguo nada no sé qué voy a hacer –dice moviendo el brazalete que lleva en el brazo como si le incomodase.   
Joder.  
No sabe que le impulsa, pero le abraza. Y nota como esta vez es Harry quien deja escapar todo el aire al entrar en contacto con el slytherin.   
–Si esto sale mal –señala Draco–, intentaremos otra cosa. Y si eso también sale mal, te ayudaré a salir de aquí y ya no las arreglaremos.   
De repente, Harry entiende porque Draco le dijo anoche que se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Él mismo tiene ganas de repetirlo ahora mismo. Está tan confundido. Está tan nervioso y tan al límite. Tiene ganas de pelearse con él por haberle dejado solo anoche, pero ahora tiene ganas de…   
–Además he traído estos libros –interrumpe sus pensamientos señalando la bolsa que trae sobre el hombro–. Anoche no podía dormir tampoco así que me fui a la biblioteca y me puse a buscar todo lo que pudiese servirnos. Son sobre restricción de magia. Intentaré averiguar lo del brazalete mientras estás fuera. Seguro que algo averiguo.   
Está maravillado por todo lo que Draco está haciendo por él, es demasiado, mucho más de lo que le había pedido. Cuando lo mira solo siente admiración y orgullo, como si fuese algo suyo.   
El corazón le va a mil por hora, si no lo hace ahora no lo hará nunca. Así que sin pensárselo más porque si no, puede que se arrepienta, acerca su cara a la del rubio y le besa. Los primeros diez segundos le matan los nervios hasta que nota que es correspondido. Y con qué ímpetu. No es un beso demandante, pero si uno lleno de tantas sensaciones e intenciones que se alarga más de lo que él había pensado en un primer momento. Y no se está quejando.   
–Gracias –es la primera palabra que se escapa de su boca cuando se separa de la del slytherin.  
Notar la sonrisa de Draco porque tiene los labios sobre los suyos hace que algo cálido se instale en su estómago.  
Cuando Harry sale por la puerta, Draco se queda mirándola durante al menos diez minutos.   
El resto del día se le pasa rápido. Algo de tensión cuando los aurores que hacen guardia en su puerta han entrado para darle la comida u otra cosa, pero todo ha salido a la perfección.  
También ha estado estudiando. Y cree haber encontrado algo de información sobre la especie de brazalete que Harry lleva en el brazo. No es que sepa como quitárselo, pero por ahora al menos sabe que la forma más rápida y sencilla es que se lo quite la persona que se lo ha puesto con un hechizo bastante sencillo de llevar a cabo. El problema sería averiguar quién ha llevado a cabo ese hechizo, claro. Pero espera que Harry descubra algo en su “día libre” como lo llama Draco en su fuero interno.   
Y Harry, por su parte, ha descubierto muchas cosas. Muchísimas. Vuelve andando todo lo rápido que puede sin levantar sospechas porque quiere compartirlas con Draco. Quiere saber qué piensa él y cuál va a ser su siguiente paso. Mentalmente ya incluye al slytherin en sus planes porque, total, ya están los dos metidos hasta el cuello, y no se refiere precisamente a su situación con los aurores.  
Se da un poco deprisa para notar con cierto alivio que llega justo antes de la cena. Espera pacientemente y además oye a los dos aurores que ahora relevan turno hablar sobre él. Y justo cuando abre la puerta y está encantando la bandeja para hacerla pasar, él entra corriendo como una exhalación.   
El auror en prácticas, caracterizado bajo la multijugos está sentado en la cama leyendo.   
–Así te van a pillar, yo nunca leo en la cama –dice Harry saliendo de debajo del hechizo y sonriendo a su antiguo compañero de escuela.   
Draco se levanta de la cama enseguida y se para justo delante de él observando su propia cara.  
–¿Cuánto hace que te tomaste la última poción? –intenta no mostrarse ansioso por verle de nuevo.   
–Unas dos horas y media más o menos. No debería tardar mucho en revertirse. ¿Cenamos?   
Ambos sonríen y se sientan en la cama a degustar lo que Harry ha traído a su vuelta y olvidan la asquerosa comida que le traen.   
Conforme la cena va disminuyendo y los efectos de la multijugos van pasando, Harry cuenta lo que ha averiguado. Ha tenido suerte, ha encontrado un auror que él considera el “eslabón débil” de la cadena de mando y el que le ha proporcionado casi toda la información.  
Ha seguido a este chico al lugar donde se reúnen y lo ha oído discutir con otro de mando superior. Lo más importante que Harry ha averiguado es que al parecer nadie más aparte de los aurores saben que él está allí, lo que le hace comprender la razón de que lo trajesen al cuartel de aurores y la academia desde el principio, cosa que siempre se ha preguntado porque no lo terminaba de entender. Al menos, ya sabe por qué está allí. Y cree que el jefe de aurores es el que está detrás de todo esto y probablemente el que le ha puesto el brazalete. También que el auror que lo visita de vez en cuando es su mano derecha y ejecutora.   
Draco muestra su sorpresa, no esperaba que Harry pudiese descubrir tanto en tan poco tiempo la verdad.   
–En Canadá el entrenamiento para ser auror es más duro que aquí –se justifica provocando una mirada indignada del rubio.  
–Pues fíjate que yo sin salir de estas cuatro paredes he averiguado ciertas cosas sobre ese regalito que llevas en el brazo. Y aún no he terminado la academia –presume con una sonrisa.   
Harry se ríe. Y ahora que vuelve a ser él mismo, las ganas de besar a Draco también han vuelto.  
La cena ha terminado y ahora que no solo Draco tiene su aspecto original, las miradas se han vuelto más significativas. Los motivos para rozarse mientras recogen los restos de la cena no son muy justificados y el regusto de la multijugos ha sido sustituido por algo que revolotea y tiene mucho mejor sabor. Quizás ambos saben que va a pasar ahora, pero ninguno de los dos cómo o quién lo va a iniciar, quien va a dar el primer paso o como provocarlo, pero, oh tienen muy claro que desean.   
La casa del león siempre ha sido conocida por su valentía, piensa el que ha pertenecido a la de la serpiente, y él nunca ha sido mucho de tomar la iniciativa, dicho sea de paso, pero lo que no piensa hacer es quedarse de brazos cruzados. Por eso mientras el auror, ahora prisionero, termina de ordenar de pie frente a la mesa, él posa la cabeza sobre su hombro y le habla muy cerca del oído. Es más un susurro, pero consigue su objetivo y Harry se vuelve para quedar atrapado entre la mesa y su cuerpo.   
Nota la mirada verde recorrer el camino de sus ojos a sus labios y eso le enciende.   
“Pero que provocador” piensa Harry al oír lo que Draco le ha susurrado al oído. Es un maldito provocador y lo sabe, que se lo lleven los demonios si no ha conseguido encenderlo como a un mechero lleno de gas. Pero va listo.  
No le gusta sentirse atrapado en medio de la mesa y el rubio, así que en cuanto ha terminado de mirar lo que quería, aprovecha su ventaja física para intercambiar lugares. La mirada frente a él muestra sorpresa, pero no queja, así que mientras lo aprieta hasta que sabe que Draco se está clavando la mesa en su bonito trasero, le agarra el rostro con ambas manos y le besa. Si le provoca, para que él tome la iniciativa, tendrán que jugar conforme a sus reglas.   
Ahora Harry si nota algo de resistencia. Sabe que el rubio es un mandón sin remedio y que no va a ser fácil que se deje llevar, pero si hubiese querido llevar la batuta, tendría que haber tenido las pelotas de haber dado el primer paso. Así que ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias.  
El beso es suave al principio, pero voraz cuando ambos pelean por llevar el control. Harry había planeado besar a Draco despacio, sin prisas y quizás darse unos arrumacos, pero su resistencia y su insistencia en marcar el ritmo lo está volviendo tan loco que solo tiene ganas de domarlo.   
Se arrancan la ropa sin preocuparse de nada. Las luces centellean y Draco abre los ojos, inquieto porque la magia descontrolada de Harry los meta en algún problema.  
El segundo de despiste le ha valido un mordisco en el cuello que, maldita sea, seguro que le deja una marca.   
No sabe como, pero ahora está sentado sobre la mesa, maldiciendo internamente porque eso lo pone en una posición en la que no quería estar, pero el gruñido es interpretado por Harry de otra forma y solo provoca que el gryffindor se frote contra él con más ímpetu aún. Sus manos están por todas partes y sus bocas no dejan espacio a nada más. Las piernas de Draco alrededor de su cuerpo le azotan al compás del roce que ambos han comenzado y que los tiene envueltos en una especie de danza que es hipnótica y adictiva a partes iguales. Separa su boca solo tres segundos para soltar un gemido porque no puede aguantar más.   
Ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a que la cosa llegue más lejos esa noche. Harry piensa que está a punto y que hacía mucho que no hacía algo tan sucio y tan ardiente, pero que a la vez se siente tan correcto.  
Está a punto, sigue pensando, intenta aguantar. La mirada al frente. Esconde la cara justo en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello ahora que ve el fin más cerca. Con los ojos cerrados todo le parece más irreal, así que se mueve hasta que sus narices están una frente a la otra. El hecho de constatar de que se está refregando con Draco Malfoy lo hace terminar. Y su mano hace terminar al rubio.   
Cuando el ex slytherin se despierta esa mañana el cúmulo de emociones le hace marearse un poco. Tiene resaca de sensaciones. Todas brincan en su cabeza como pequeñas pelotas que no tiene tiempo de mirar con detalle. La mano sobre su estómago, la cara sobre su hombro. El calor sobre toda su piel. ¿Y si finge que está dormido para que nada cambie ni se mueva? Un gemido quedo se escapa del ahora auror canadiense, se mueve un poco sobre su espalda y aprieta el abrazo.   
Siempre que ha estado con otra persona Draco ha tenido que ser muy precavido. Bueno, más bien, ha querido. Nunca se ha sentido seguro al cien por cien o se ha dejado llevar, la sensación de que él debía ser el que mantuviese la distancia y la cordura nunca le había abandonado antes. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba dejándose caer cuesta abajo y sin frenos? ¿¡Y encima con el maldito Harry Potter!?  
Con él tiene una sensación de familiaridad. Sí, sabe que no han sido amigos, pero eran “algo”. Y su relación ha sido diferente a la que ha tenido siempre con cualquier otra persona. No puede clasificarla, eso sí. Es como si, cuando están los dos solos, son únicamente ellos, sin todo su pasado detrás, sin guerras, sin apellidos, solo ellos dos. Siempre se han llevado mal, pero dentro de un límite que ambos han respetado. Ha sido como un juego.   
Y ahora, sentir la barba de tres días de Harry raspando su espalda, es lo más cercano a sentirse a gusto y feliz que se ha sentido en toda su vida. Le nota moverse y se gira y antes de que termine de hacerlo, ya le tiene sobre él besándole sin darle tiempo a pensar en qué pintas tendrá a esas horas de la mañana o si su boca sabrá bien.   
Antes de que le traigan el desayuno ambos esperan pacientemente sentados en la cama a que sea la hora. Hoy es domingo y el plan de Harry tiene su segunda oportunidad.   
Draco se tumba en la cama cuando se encuentra solo. Todo huele a él y se da cuenta de que está comportándose como un idiota, oliendo las sábanas, yendo y viniendo del baño solo para poder mirar la cara de Harry en el espejo ahora que es él. Observa sus manos grandes y de piel más oscura que la suya, que anoche hacían un fuerte contraste en su piel.   
Se toma otro vial y se recuesta a seguir estudiando para el examen que finalmente tendrá mañana. Cuando piensa en que esta noche tendrá que dejar esa habitación para irse a la suya tan vacía y el lunes su vida volverá a la normalidad se siente como si estuviese viviendo una vida paralela.   
Esa noche Harry vuelve pronto. Y ambos esperan ansiosos hasta que los últimos coletazos de la poción van desapareciendo. Ya no esperan, y en cuanto ha pasado, se besan sin remilgos.  
–Ya sé dónde está Robards el jefe de Aurores, –dice mientras Draco se come un pequeño pastelito de atún–, lo he visto esta mañana y lo he seguido. He intentado averiguar la forma de entrar a su despacho, pero es muy precavido.  
–No te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora sabemos que fue él quien te puso el brazalete y que necesitamos averiguar cómo quitártelo.  
–También he visto que hay unos pocos aurores que no están muy de acuerdo con tenerme aquí. La mayoría son veteranos. Los que han oído hablar de mí e incluso algunos que estuvieron en Hogwarts con nosotros. Los más jóvenes son los que más de acuerdo están con Robards. Supongo que porque es el único que han conocido y porque no les ha pillado la guerra.   
–Supongo que es eso. Creo que deberíamos trazar un plan –dice mirándolo serio–, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando a ver qué pasa. No sabemos si planean hacerte algo o qué sé yo. No quiero esperar de brazos cruzados hasta que sea demasiado tarde.   
A Draco le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos, la verdad. Le cuesta horrores decir en voz alta que alguien le importa. Que Harry, en este caso, le importa y mucho. Así que esto es lo más parecido que va a decir por ahora. No quiere que cualquier día, él vuelva a esa habitación y no haya nadie y no sepa ni siquiera por dónde empezar a buscar.   
Harry lo sabe. Y también de repente, siente que quiere resolver todo esto de una vez. Quiere salir de allí y volver a su vida. Bueno, no tal cual la tenía antes, porque antes no tenía a Draco y eso es algo a lo que definitivamente no va a renunciar. Que alguien aparezca en su vida y decida que quiere estar con él en una situación como aquella, solo es propio de alguien como el ex slytherin.   
Así que un repentino deseo de besarlo se apodera de él y se acerca a hacerlo.   
Draco lo aparta no sin mucho esfuerzo.  
–Harry, tenemos que hablar sobre esto…  
–Ya lo hablaremos luego –le dice.  
Con un gesto de la mano, todo lo que quedaba de cena desparece y Draco no puede más que sucumbir al hecho de que cuando Harry hace magia sin varita le pone muchísimo.   
Esa noche, horas después, ambos charlan quedamente en la cama sobre lo que quieren hacer, sobre qué les gustaría que pasara y, sobre todo, que va a ser de ellos cuando todo esto termine.   
Durante toda la semana Draco ha seguido con sus quehaceres de la academia, ha ido a ver a Harry después de comer y este ha salido haciéndose pasar por el estudiante para poder seguir con sus averiguaciones. Ha completado dos exámenes que cree ha pasado sin pena ni gloria; pero a decir verdad, sus prioridades han cambiado en las últimas semanas. Ahora le importa más bien poco aprobar o suspender. Ni siquiera le importa si no consigue llegar a ser un auror, ya será pocionista en algún otro lugar, que es lo que realmente le gusta hacer. Ahora lo único que le hace levantarse cada mañana es saber que cuando llegue a esa habitación, alguien le está esperando. A él.   
Cuando el sábado se despierta desnudo bajo las sábanas, Harry no está junto a él, pero lo oye silbar en el baño, así que se levanta corriendo y se mete con él en la ducha.   
–No me has esperado –le recrimina besándole la espalda.   
–Parecías cansado, pensé que te vendría bien descansar un poco.   
Lo recibe con más besos y Draco se pregunta cuando se volvió tan sentimental. No recuerda haber sido así. Ni siquiera durante la adolescencia, aunque claro, no es que su adolescencia fuese normal. Igual está recuperando ese tiempo perdido y Potter encaja perfectamente en esa ecuación.  
Antes de que ambos se tomen la poción y Harry se vaya, se despiden.   
–Ten mucho cuidado –dice Draco mirándolo algo preocupado. Últimamente Harry ha estado arriesgándose demasiado para obtener información.   
–No te preocupes –responde mirándolo algo enternecido–, no voy a hacer nada que tú no harías.   
–Y eso es lo que me preocupa.  
Brindan con los viales, como hacen siempre para darse buena suerte. Y se dan el último beso antes de convertirse en el otro.  
Cuando se queda solo se vuelve a la cama, sí que es cierto que está cansado, así que no tarda mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.  
No sabe muy bien si es un sueño, pero siente como que algo lo despierta. Se sienta en la cama con una sensación extraña porque no sabe si ha sido en su cabeza o ha pasado en realidad. Entonces oye un golpe y se queda paralizado. La puerta se abre y dos tipos entran.  
–No te muevas –dicen apuntándole con la varita–, no hagas tonterías, Potter y todo irá bien.  
Draco confuso y nervioso se pone de pie. Palpa la varita, pero claro, se supone que es Harry, que no debería tenerla, así que decide no utilizarla hasta que sea extremadamente necesario.  
Pero no puede pensar en nada más porque de repente todo se vuelve negro.   
Harry lleva un rato dando vueltas. Tiene una sensación extraña en el estómago. Hace una hora al menos que no ve a ninguno de los aurores a su cargo. ¿Dónde diablos se han metido?   
Algo nervioso vuelve a la habitación. No hay nadie vigilándola y eso hace que la sensación de su estómago se intensifique aún más. La puerta ni siquiera tiene un hechizo puesto, así que no le cuesta entrar y comprobar que está vacía.   
–¡Draco! –llama por si acaso estuviese oculto. Pero obviamente nadie responde.   
Nota una fuerte llamarada de magia recorrer su cuerpo. Todos los poros de su piel se estremecen y nota como si algo pulsante luchara por salir de él. Como le hayan hecho daño…  
Su primer instinto es salir a buscarle, pero se recuerda que necesitará ayuda, su magia está restringida y habrá hechizos que no podrá realizar. Así que busca a la única persona que sabe que puede ayudarla.   
Moran está estudiando en la biblioteca y cuando ve a Draco acercarse ella con desesperación enseguida nota que hay algo que no va bien.  
–¿Qué pasa? –susurra en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca.  
–Necesito que me ayudes –Harry lucha por no subir el tono para no llamar la atención–, tienen a Draco. Vamos a otro sitio necesito explicártelo todo.   
Poco a poco, Harry va detallándole todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta llegar hasta ese momento. La angustia le mata. Solo de pensar que Draco esté herido por su culpa… por haberle querido hacer un favor… no puede ser.   
Unos botes en la estantería tras ellos estallan.   
–¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Moran algo asustada ¿No tiene bastante con toda la información que está intentando asimilar?  
–Lo siento –se disculpa Harry–, estoy un poco nervioso…   
–Creía que con el brazalete no podías…  
Harry suspira. Vamos, ya no es un adolescente, ¿no es capaz de controlar su magia? Hacía años que no le pasaba algo así, seguramente sea por el brazalete. Su magia clama por salir, porque la use con fuerza, pero no puede y eso le está desequilibrando su poder.   
–Han pasado más de una hora desde que se lo llevaron, a saber dónde están, podrían incluso estar fuera de la academia –dice Moran intentando ser razonable.   
–Tenemos que darnos prisa, no sé qué es peor, que se le pase el efecto de la multijugos o que siga siendo yo –tiene que tranquilizarse y pensar–, tienen que seguir aquí, nadie más sabe que me tenían encerrado sería muy arriesgado para ellos que alguien descubriese que tienen a Harry Potter prisionero. ¿Sabes de alguna sala donde puedan estar haciendo algo que no quieren que nadie más se entere?   
–A ver, lo más lógico sería empezar a buscar por el sótano –sugiere Moran.  
En el sótano de la academia de Aurores hay muchas habitaciones y Harry sabe que podría tomarles todo el día inspeccionarlas. Así que decide que lo más rápido es ir directos a la boca del dragón.  
No tiene que esperar mucho hasta que los últimos retazos de Draco abandonan su cuerpo y por fin vuelve a ser él de nuevo, sin que Moran se lo espere, se deshace del hechizo de ocultamiento y se detiene delante de un auror que pasea por el sótano.   
La chica observa totalmente atónita como lo agarra de la solapa de su túnica con mucha brusquedad.  
–¿Dónde están? –pregunta sin dar muchas pistas, aunque claro, el auror que sabe enseguida a qué se refieren y con la misma estupefacción que Moran simplemente les dice que los siga.   
Y menos mal que Harry ha estado rápido, piensa ella, si no, les habría llevado siglos encontrar a Draco, o seguramente, no lo habrían encontrado nunca.  
El auror les dirige a una habitación a la cual entran a través de una especie de puerta mágica que cuando han llegado no estaba. El habitáculo es medianamente grande, sin ventanas u otras aberturas, totalmente hermético, las paredes son blancas y el suelo de mármol gris veteado de blanco. Todo parece muy aséptico. Cuando Harry y Moran entra tras el auror, todos se sorprenden. Hay un corrillo de al menos cinco aurores, con el Jefe a la cabeza. Draco está colgando de las manos. Parece que alguien le ha golpeado seguramente para sonsacarle información. Las luces de la habitación parpadean y puede sentir a Harry respirar con fuerza a su lado.   
–Te estábamos esperando, Potter –dice Robards avanzando entre los demás aurores.  
–Bien –responde–, ya estoy aquí, así que deja que Moran y Draco se vallan. Ellos no pintan nada aquí.   
–No te preocupes, Potter. Esto es muy fácil: hay dos opciones, la primera –dice dando vueltas alrededor del ex slytherin–, que colabores con nosotros y tus amigos no sufran ningún daño, les borraremos las memorias y saldrán de aquí como si nada hubiese pasado. Y la segunda la puedes imaginar tú mismo. Así que tú decides.   
Draco se mueve y Harry le mira. Si cree que va a permitir que le borren la memoria de las últimas semanas y se olvide de él, es que no le conocen bien.   
–¿Sabes? –prosigue Robards y ahora a la vez que pasea a su alrededor, deja que su varita vaya acariciando la espalda de Draco–, te has buscado amigos muy leales… ha sido imposible sacar nada de información de aquí. Sí es tan leal es que te aprecia mucho, y estoy seguro de que tú a él también. Solo necesito que limpies algunos trapos sucios de los que tú saldrías impune y nosotros pagaríamos ciertas consecuencias. No te estoy pidiendo que no hagas nada que no merezca ser hecho te lo aseguro.   
–Mira Robards, podemos hacer un trato, pero no esperes que ceda como un idiota después de esto –dice señalándose el brazalete– y esto –señala a Draco ahora.   
–Me considero una persona razonable, pero estoy muy harto de ver como por más que nos partimos los cuernos, todo son quejas y problemas. Parece que todo lo hacemos mal. Pero luego llegas tú y puedes derribar un edificio lleno de muggles y se te perdona todo. Solo queremos que te deshagas de cierta basura que ha estado importunándonos.   
–Menuda absurdez, ¿crees que os voy a hacer el trabajo sucio?  
–Eres el héroe, ¿no? A eso te dedicas…  
–¿Y vais a retenerme para siempre?  
–No soy tan estúpido –Harry lucha para no poner los ojos en blanco–, solo necesitamos que te libres de unos cuantos ex mortifagos. Una vez hecho el trabajo solo tienes que desaparecer de nuevo en Canadá.   
Harry se replantea sus posibilidades. La razón por la que está encerrado y sin magia es precisamente porque se negó. Y lo soportaba sabiendo que tarde o temprano lo dejarían irse. El ministerio ha intentado que vuelva a Inglaterra numerosas veces y él siempre lo ha rechazado, lo que ha provocado que ahora mismo no estén en buenos términos. Pero de ahí a esto…  
Pero ahora ya no le preocupa su propia integridad. Ahora Draco y Moran están implicados.   
–Vamos a hacer una cosa –se acerca a Rowards con las manos levantadas en señal de paz–. Yo os ayudo con los mortifagos que quedan libres y a cambio les dejáis marcharse.   
–Necesito un juramento inquebrantable.   
–Y lo tendrás, pero primero déjalos irse de aquí, solo estaban en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado.  
–Bajádle –dice Robards mostrando al menos algo de remordimientos.  
Draco cae como un peso muerto al suelo y no se mueve lo que hace que Harry de un par de pasos al frente. Pero Robards le apunta con la varita, diciéndole en mudo entendimiento que como se acerque más será peor.   
–Primero voy a hacerle un obliviate. Luego le pediré a alguno de mis aurores que lo deje en San Mungo.   
Justo cuando la varita del jefe de Aurores está apuntando a Draco y Harry ya se teme lo peor, de una de las paredes se oye una pequeña explosión.  
Harry nunca ha estado más contento de ver ese uniforme. Se podría decir que hasta lo ha echado de menos. Sus compañeros del cuerpo de aurores canadiense.   
Gracias a Merlín, Robards ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no contraatacar. Nada que hubiese resultado, ya que los superaban por número y además por bastante.   
–¿Harry Potter? –dice con acento francés uno de los aurores acercándose a él. Él asiente casi incrédulo–. ¿No creería que sus compañeros iban a dejarle tirado? El auror Nadeau no ha descansado desde que desapareció hace semanas de buscarlo e investigar.  
Noah. Piensa Harry. Al final, va a tener algo que agradecerle a ese idiota.   
Alguien le ha puesto una manta, pero antes de hacer nada se acerca corriendo a Draco que yace en el suelo aun medio inconsciente.  
Y él le ve llegar sin creérselo tampoco. Menudo lío, piensa. Desde que esos imbéciles buenos para nada se lo llevaron de la habitación ha sufrido un calvario. Pero ahora ya ha pasado todo gracias a Merlín y Harry camina hacia él con una mirada intensa y difícil de describir.   
–¿Estás bien? –le pregunta mirándolo de arriba abajo–, ¿Qué te han hecho?  
Prefiere no decirle nada porque sabe que, seguro que se culpabilizaría y se martirizaría con ello así que solo se encoje de hombros; aunque eso no ayuda porque le provoca un pinchazo en la espalda que hace que se encoja del dolor. Y la cara de alarma del gryffindor le hace ver que no lo ha escondido tan bien.   
–Por favor, señor Potter, deje espacio –dice alguien que acaba de llegar vestido enteramente de blanco.  
–Draco, son los medimagos. Pero yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes.   
Mientras le auscultan y toman sus signos vitales, Harry aguarda muy pegado y con la mirada clavada en él, así que le da un pequeño apretón en la mano para que sepa que no le culpa y que no se preocupe porque está seguro que a partir de ahora todo irá bien.   
–¡¿Harry?!   
Un grito lo sobresalta. Un auror de los extranjeros, alto y algo más mayor que ellos se acerca a Harry y le abraza contra él.   
Susurra algo que a le suena a francés o al menos a acento francés y se queda mirándolos.   
–Noah, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me han dicho que has sido tú el que nos ha encontrado…  
¿Así que ese es el auror con el que Potter había estado tantos años y que le había sido infiel con el Jefe de Aurores? Tenía que reconocer que era atractivo. Debía rondar los cuarenta o incluso alguno más. Y abrazaba a Harry como si no hubiese ningún problema entre ellos.   
–Nos lo llevamos –anuncia el medimago que tiene más cerca.   
Que mientras se aleja en la camilla lo último que vea es a Harry abrazado y hablando con ese hombre no deja para nada tranquilo a Malfoy   
Cuando se despierta, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sabe es que su cuerpo está totalmente sin dolor. No siente nada. Todo parece genial. Aún le pesan los ojos así que decide no abrirlos por el momento. Se siente muy cansado.   
Pero entonces oye la voz de Harry, casi en un susurro y eso le devuelve a la realidad. Sabe que está en San Mungo y que ahora es de noche. Y que hay otra persona en la habitación con ellos. Alguien a quien no reconoce a primeras, pero que en cuanto abre la boca, recuerda de la escena en la que se marchaba en la camilla.   
–Harry –dice este con un remarcado acento galo–, me costó casi tres semanas encontrarte.   
–Si yo te lo agradezco mucho…  
–¿No estarás pensando en quedarte? Nunca comprendí esa reticencia a tu propio país, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Entiendo que no quisieras venir ni de vacaciones. Menudos necios.   
–Tengo algunas cosas pendientes –susurra Harry–, por el momento quiero quedarme un tiempo.  
–Ni de broma –el canadiense eleva un poco la voz y Harry ha debido decirle algo porque luego ha continuado con la voz más baja–. Si piensas que voy a dejarte solo después de lo que acaban de hacerte… Ese brazalete era inhumano. Son unas bestias, no merecen ni siquiera un juicio.  
Draco oye a Harry suspirar.   
–Vente conmigo, vamos –insiste–, sé que te retiene aquí y lo entiendo, pero aquí no estás a salvo no me voy a volver tranquilo a casa sabiendo que te quedas aquí.  
–Tiene razón –susurra Draco aun con los ojos entrecerrados. La voz le sale tosca y siente la boca y los labios muy secos.  
Harry se ha acercado en seguida a él.   
–Hey –le sonríe mientras le acaricia la cara–, ¿Cómo estás?  
–Estoy bien. Harry ese tío tiene razón.   
Noah alza ambas cejas como diciéndole “¿Lo ves?”  
–Pero… no quiero irme. Necesito… –no le salen las palabras, y Draco sonríe. ¿Cómo puede ser uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y luego ser tan inseguro?  
–Tiene razón Harry, y yo sería un inconsciente. Además –añade al ver la cara que el ex gryffindor está poniéndole–, creo que yo también lo necesito, ¿sabes? Nos vendrá bien irnos a un sitio donde a ninguno de los dos nos conozcan.   
Ahora la sonrisa de Harry es tan amplia que ya ni siquiera le importa que el otro auror esté allí.   
–Tu preocúpate por recuperarte, ya nos las apañaremos cuando estés listo para marcharte.  
–¿Y Moran? –pregunta de repente acordándose de su amiga.  
–Perfectamente, al final ella solo fue una espectadora, gracias a Merlín. Pero he de decir que fue muy valiente siguiéndome sin pensárselo dos veces.   
Dos días después Draco ya está listo para abandonar el hospital mágico. Harry de su mano, los aparece en un lugar que no reconoce mientras le va contando lo que ha hecho esos días, donde se está quedando y como ha estado viendo a algunos antiguos amigos.   
–¿Has cambiado de idea con respecto a lo de irnos? –le pregunta. Realmente a él le da igual, pero no se siente seguro sabiendo que Harry puede ser el objetivo de cualquiera en Gran Bretaña.   
–No, pero he pensado que igual podríamos irnos a algún lugar no tan lejos como Canadá. Había pensado en Francia.  
A Draco no le disgusta la idea, el habla francés perfectamente.   
–Yo me puedo mudar primero y tu irías y volverías hasta que termines.  
–¿El qué? –pregunta sin entender a qué se refiere.  
–Pues tu entrenamiento de Auror ¿o es que no piensas acabarlo?  
No puede evitar reírse. ¿Cómo algo que antes le provocaba un peso tan grande en el estómago de repente se había desvanecido?  
–Me da igual ser auror. Solo quería huir de mis padres. Y Francia me parece un lugar mucho mejor para evitarlos. Cualquier lugar donde estés tú.   
La sonrisa de Harry solo le pronostica cosas buenas. Y el beso que le da a continuación, empujándole contra la encimera de la cocina. Le devuelve a esa sensación de que pase lo que pase. Lo importante es estar juntos.  
–¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la habitación en Hogwarts? ¿lo que me susurraste al oído justo antes de besarme?  
"La multijugos me ha hecho pasar un buen rato esta tarde. Me encanta ser tú" aún recuerda el tono. Pero no recuerda que sucediera exactamente así.  
–Que yo recuerde, fuiste tú quien me besó primero.   
–De eso nada.   
Harry resopla. Y se aparta, pero Draco logra cazarle de nuevo y atraerle hacía él.


End file.
